Pepper Potts, The Undercover Agent
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: Pepper knows she has to act, she really does- she doesn't know how to not act when her feelings get in the way of her mission. Why does her first ever mission have to be to befriend Tony Stark? She never thought she would fall for him. What on earth was she supposed to do now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron man**_

"How do you have to act again?" Agent Dante asks me, I sigh in annoyance. "Talkative, clumsy, happy and crazy. Don't worry, it may be my first mission, but I didn't do my training for nothing Dante." I reply in a heartbeat, the male agent looks at me smirking, clearly showing of his green eyes and black hair that I've got no attraction to at all.

"Come on Pep, lighten up a bit. I mean come on, you get to befriend Tony freaking Stark!" Dante tells me, I nearly punch him in the stomach, but he uses his quick reflexes and catches my hand. So much for being my advisor, the guy has a really wide variety of swear words, which I've picked up on these last two years. I love being a shield agent.

"Okay, here's your school- here is your seclude, your last name has been changed from Anderson to Potts. Your 'Dad' will be at home in the apartment I showed you earlier today, I've made sure all the teachers act like you've been there the whole year." Dante explains to me, I soak all the information in; trying to be at least a little bit excited. He hands me over a pink and white phone and I look up at him in surprise. "Every normal teenager there will have one. I've added my number, your dad's, and a few of your agent friend's you've talked to me about. Have a great day." He mumbles, then he pats my head and smiles at me, I poke my tongue out at him, realizing what he's thinking.

I check my locker code and enter the school, no one is here yet- crap. He sent me to school an hour freaking early, you have got to be kidding me. At least I get to figure out where everything is. I find the lockers first, my locker number is two hundred and one, I put the code in looking of my sheet and place my bright pink backpack into my locker. I take out pictures of my so called 'Dad', and me. I place them with blue tack all around the inside of the door of the locker, I find one of Dante and myself and I can't help silently grinning as I place it as the last picture right in the middle.

I look down and fix my black tie, and blue down my pink/white shirt. Then I take my favourite purse out of my backpack and place it around my shoulder. I grab my small compact mirror out of my purse, and check that my red hair is all in place, I notice my mascara is unusually normal for once; brining out my hazel eyes. I guess waking up early really does help. I sigh wondering what to do as I place my compact mirror away. I fold my papers given to me by Dante and manage to fit them in my purse, after I lock my locker, a teacher comes up to me- he has grey hair.

"Hi Miss Potts. Um I mean Pepper, sorry- I'm a science teacher here. Would you like me to show you around?" He asks polity, I nod trying not to be rude; the guy seems okay. He shows me where ever single class room is, even the principal's office; he goes away to get ready before classes start. I check my watch and find I've got fifteen minutes, people start pouring in the school and I find I can go up to the school's roof and just sit and watch the clouds. It's nice, besides I've already got my books for science first session, apparently Stark's going to be here today to.

I finally stand up and make my way down the stairs to the science lab, where I realize I'm the first person there as I take a seat in the middle column, on the left table. I sigh of relive when a boy comes in, he's tall and is wearing a green jersey shirt who introduces himself as Happy. "Hi Happy, I'm Pepper." I reply instantly, trying to seem friendly, he starts talking about basketballs as he sits down next to me, I bit the side of my mouth to stop myself from laughing- that boy's brain must be the size of a toothpick. Soon more people start to come into the classroom and I nearly laugh when a Asian boy sits next to Happy and nearly hits him on the head, he clearly does not like talking.

"Okay, class- Our new student today is Tony Stark. I can't believe I actually get to teach him!" The science teacher suddenly says, jumping up and down like a little girl. I see a boy with a rather dark complexion and black eyes nudge the boy next to him. The boy has messy black hair and these brilliant blue eyes, shit. That boy- that boy is TONY STARK. Wow he's cute. Crap, did I just think Stark was cute?

_**Hi, so yeah- I know this starts slow but I promise it will speed up next chapter. Thank you for reading! No flames please. River Potter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please note all words are not the excat same as from the episodes, so I'll have the same villains and stuff, just written in my own story line.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

Science was a bore, I nearly fell asleep. Sitting on the roof top alone eating my lunch really wakes me up, I'm an introvert, I like being alone; despite my fake personality. Suddenly Starks staring into space at the Stark tower, I try not to stare at him so much as I go up to talk to him, trying to get up my nerves to talk to him; wow- I never thought this mission would be so freaking hard.

"You're Tony Stark, I mean Anthony Edward Stark_. _You where homeschooled until your father..." I instantly stop talking, crap. "I knew all of that. I lived it. What's your name?" He asks me, but he sounds kind of depressed when he turns around to face me. "Pepper Potts, I recently moved here a few weeks ago, My Dad's an FBI agent, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that." I say quickly, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh, nice to meet you I suppose. So I guess you know about the whole plane crash?" He asks me, I pause wondering what I should answer. "Yeah, how on earth did you survive that? My Dad looked into it, there was no possible way you could have survived it." I say in a rush, wanting to know an answer- truth is, my 'Dad' never looked into it, Shield did.

"Just Lucky I guess. I'm new at this whole school thing. Do we get to go home after this free period?" He asks me, interested I hack my brain trying to find an answer, thinking back to the papers I saw earlier I realize he's right, we do have another class but I'm ditching,

"You're right." I reply back grinning, he simply smirks at me and turns around to face the Stark tower again, strange boy. I can't help noticing his black hair's all scruffy compared to back in science. Not to mention his blue eyes seemed down and depressed, it hurts me to think I can't do anything to help him- but that's not my mission. I know I have to befriend Stark and keep track of him, to make sure he doesn't do anything utterly stupid. Though it does give me a reason to stalk the boy, I smile to myself as the thought came across my mind.

"I'm ditching." I tell him as I grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder, having put my handbag and lunchbox in there earlier, as well as science homework. "I'm not going to stop you. I'd ditch to, If it wasn't for Rhodey." I hear Tony say as I start to walk back downstairs. "Maybe next time." I whisper back, but I'm sure he heard as he turned around just as I had reached the last step, very closely missing a teacher seeing me. Dante is going to kill me for ditching, but I haven't had a full school day in two years. Besides, I meet Stark. That's a good start to my mission.

_**A half an hour later**_

I sit on the coach of my new home, watching the news while drinking Dr. Pepper, surprisingly getting no furious calls from Dante, I decide to text him.

"_Meet Stark. Told him my Dad was an FBI agent. Don't freak out, I accidently blurted out everything I knew of him. He didn't catch on at all, but we talk- I suppose that's a start. No way was I going to stay for the whole school day anyway. Stark nearly ditched as well if it wasn't for his friend Rhodey."_

I press the send button wondering why Dante hasn't had a major go at my by now I notice my fake Dad come in from work, he looks normal- I suppose. "Hi Miss Anderson, good school day?" He asks me, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, call me Pepper. It sounds unnerving when you call me Miss. What's for dinner?" I ask, trying not to sound rude as I look back at the T.V. "Spag. I assume you know where you room is?" He asks loudly as he enters the kitchen, "Yeah, thanks." I reply, turning off the T.V, as I enter my room I try not to laugh, Dante tried to make it exactly like my old room at my old house, it even has some of my old stuff here to.

Grinning to myself I land on my bed and stare at the ceiling, I roll over and see my book where I keep account of all my missions inside. I roll my eyes noticing that someone else besides me has been reading it, probably Nick Fury- he does it every single time I move houses. It's getting slightly annoying. _Beep._

"_Good job Anderson. I'll get your 'Dad' on the FBI files. Next time don't fall for Stark, kind regards- Dante." _

I look at my phone in shock. Shit. How on earth did he figure it out, how am I supposed to reply? Do I reply at all? Fury will check Dante's phone, what am I supposed to do? There isn't a manual for this kind of stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, just reminding everyone Pepper is going to find out everything in a very different way to the tv show, sort of like a opposite universe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man **_

"_What? Fall for Stark? Are you kidding Dante? That's a great joke. Say Hi to Nick Fury for me."_

I finally decide on sending that, and to put make it safer I said to say hi to Fury; since he'll read the text. I sigh as I look through Tony's Profile to memorize his timetable, I stop at his picture and fall silent. Completely silent, not that I was talking allowed- but my brain stopped freaking working, shit. I really have fallen for Stark.

"_Pep. You can't fool me. No one can. Don't let your feelings get in the way of this mission. Nick says Hi back."_

Aw man. I'm doomed.

_The next day at school_

"Hi Tony!" I scream at the top of my lungs, trying to not let the obvious blush stop me from my mission, if I want to be friends, I'll actually have to talk to the guy. "It was- Pepper right? How've you been?" He asks me, I quickly realize he's remembered my name and the blush finally appears on my face- crap. "I've been fine, what about you? I can't believe you actually got my name right." I say in a rush, trying to act like a crazy, talkative person- when in truth I'm dying of embarrassment, I am the shyest person you could ever meet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't take a genius to remember your name. Pepper, this is Rhodey; Rhodey, meet Pepper." Tony says grinning, I look to the boy and realize it's the same one that nudged Tony in science. So this is the famous Rhodey. "Glad to meet you Rhodey, you're all that Tony talks about." I tell him smirking, he just rolls my eyes at me while Tony stands awkwardly in the background.

"Did you guys see Iron Man on the news last night? He saved the whole train of people before it crashed into the Stark Tower! That's like awesome! My favourite colour is red!" I suddenly blurt out, not being able to keep it in any longer, Iron Man was awesome on the news, what can I say? Red is actually my favourite colour, I wasn't joking.

"Yeah we sure did." Tony finally says, for some reason he has this huge smirk plastered across his face, my head leans slightly on my right before realizing something. What if Tony's Iron Man? Okay, after school- it's decided. I'm going to stalk Tony and Rhodey home. "Why are you smirking?" I ask him instantly trying to get an answer, but just as my luck is- the school bell rings. Shit, I'm late for class.

I run to my locker and unlock it as fast as possible, I grab my history books and place my backpack away at the same time grabbing my pink handbag which I shove on my shoulder before I lock my locker, after doing so I sigh with relive as I see Tony and Rhodey walk into the classroom in front of me, I follow them remembering I've got the excat same timetable as Tony.

"Pepper Potts. You are late." The history teacher says as soon as I walk in, everyone turns to stare at me- including him. Crap. "Well, obviously I'm late, otherwise why would I be standing here?" I ask her furiously, Happy shouts something which I completely ignore, that boy has a brain a size of a pea.

"Go to the principal's office." The teacher says in a real angry voice, "I didn't do anything wrong." I mutter, she takes one look at me and points out the door, sighing I head outside- but not before catching Tony smirk again; Tony is kind of strange... But in a good way of course...

_**After School**_

It's decided. I'm following those two right now, when the bell rings. I need to know, I have this serious suspicion that something's going on between those two. I grab my stuff and lock my locker as fast as possible, then I walk normally to the front of the school while I wait ever so patiently for Tony and Rhodey to come outside, man- does it take those two forever to get ready?

They suddenly come out of the school whispering to each other, they start moving down the street and turn left, I start running when I instantly realize this was a cover up- they would have started running after turning left, once I turn left I realize I was right, I catch the sight of Tony's black hair as he turns right, and I try to keep up with them. It's pretty much like this the whole way to where ever they are going to, which I soon find is a warehouse, I grab my phone and take a picture of it, and quickly send it to Dante as I open my camera and zoom in on Tony and Rhodey, who seem to be entering a number to a security system.

_8080._ Ha, Stark- you could have used a more difficult code, I grin to myself as I see them enter the lab, I quickly run and enter _8080,_ then I realize they aren't in there, I go hide behind a desk of some sorts before I hear their voices, I quickly put my phone on recording mode knowing this is important information.

"Rhodey, you know how I'm Iron Man, this has to stay a secret, we can't even tell Pepper." I hear Tony say; I try not to gasp as I hear my name being used twice in two different conversations; and that's when everything goes black.

"_**Pepper?"**_ Someone says as I finally start to hear again, shit. "Pepper? What are you doing here?" Another voice asks me, I blink finally coming into focus, Tony's holding a wrench, the back of my head stings like fuck, he must have hit me with it thinking I was an intruder, ok- I was an intruder.

"You're Iron Man? Tony freaking Stark is Iron Man?" I mumble as the pain begins to grow in my head, man- it hurts even more than a hangover. I don't even bother to try to hide my common use of swear words as I try to stand up again; the two look so shocked I could hit them over their heads.

"Yeah, I'm Iron Man, when where you following us anyway? How did you know the code?" Tony asks furious, I bite my lip trying not to think how he's so sexy when he's angry. Crap, what do I say? Oh I'm a shield agent sent to spy on you and your friend, to make sure you get up to nothing stupid. Ha, no wonder shield wanted me to spy on them!

"_I, I just really wanted to know who Iron Man was! I'm so sorry! I just love Iron Man so much and I wanted to help him and my Dad's an Fbi agent I thought I could... I feel so stupid!" _I suddenly blurt out, a blush coming over my face- on purpose, all I had to do was stare at him while speaking- who thought lying was so easy? I'm even able to start to cry, which freaks the two out.

"It's okay Pepper, it's okay! We understand, and I'm sure Tony will let you in our gang now that you know." Rhodey suddenly says in a rush, I wipe my eyes trying not to grin, as I ask "Really?" Tony looks hesitantly at Rhodey before answering, but his voice sounds normal- so he must be telling the truth.

"Yeah, but next time ask- I knew someone was following us from when we left the school." Tony says smiling, this time a real blush creeps up on my face, shit- was I that bad after two years of training?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man (Won't be able to update for a while since Monday is my b-day and I'm going to this hotel with no internet- sorry)**_

_**Special Shout-out's for Glam Glitter Girl, Marvel789, Guest, JessRobStar, 15, Finny-Kun Goddess and ladyyuuki16! Thanks for reviewing! :-) (Virtual hugs and cookies for all) **_

_1 un-heard message_

"_Pepper, shit- are you okay? Where are you? It's been an hour! No shield agent texts a picture without a freaking description! Pepper? Crap, just phone me back as soon as possible!" _

Oh, I'm dead. I got too carried away talking to Tony and Rhodey, which is new for me- I never normally talk. I quickly press the call button without thinking. "Dante? You there?" I speak in a rush waiting for an answer. "Yeah I'm freaking here! What about you? Where are you? Pepper! You freaked me out so much! Fury nearly sent people to go look for you!" He says shouting down the phone, I flinch in surprise, Dante has never yelled this much, I knew he was a hot-head, I just never have seen him at his maddest.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Dante! Just calm down please! I followed Stark and Rhodey to where ever they were going, and I listened to a bit of their conversation till I blanked out. Then I woke up in the apartment." I say, shit- I'm lying to a shield agent- and not any agent, my boss. Crap- when did I stoop this low, and for a freaking boy to? Dante will never believe me. "What where they talking about?" He asks me, I try not to give out any signs of lying. "Technology, something about Iron Man and how updated his technology is. They're both science geeks." I say, I feel awful for lying to Dante.

"Oh, lost cause then. I wonder how you ended up at the apartment. Good job trying anyway, but don't think I don't know when you're lying Pepper. I'm not questioning you cause I know you know best. Good luck." Dante tells me, I shiver- I knew I hadn't lied good enough. At least Nick Fury won't be hearing us, hopefully. "Bye Dante, miss you loads." I say quietly through the phone, he says the same back but something's different, he hates it when I lie to him.

_After School_

"Pepper, are you going to come with us? Tony's testing the new armour. He calls it War Machine." Rhodey tells me, it's so obvious he's excited, I smile acting interested- I'm more interested in seeing Tony again, ha. "Sure, as long as it's not five feet tall." I reply, his face instantly turns into a frown, this time I laugh for real- Rhodey's facial expressions are priceless. "I was only kidding, we better hurry though." I finally say; in return Rhodey is suddenly happy again, it's weird how he reacts around other people besides Tony, but then again- the two are child hood friends.

We walk slowly We start walking down the same street we did the other way, when I got hit by Tony- man did that hurt when I woke up the next day. I'm still surprised there was no bruise. We turn left like yesterday, I follow Rhodey while nodding to random stuff he says, but I'm actually zoned out. "You knew Tony was Iron Man all along?" Rhodey asks me suddenly, crap- how long was I zoned out for? And what on earth did I just agree to?

"Yeah, he smirked a lot whenever I talked about Iron Man." I tell him smirking myself, at least I could tell him the truth- for now. There's no freaking way I was going to tell him I was really a shield agent, how many times have I mentioned that now? Anyone keeping count? "Well, that is true- Tony is a really bad liar!" Rhodey exclaims, I just hold onto the information like it's a matter of life and death, Tony Stark is a bad liar- and yet he's Iron Man?

"Hey Rhodey." Tony suddenly says, that's when I realize we already in his lab. Tony just nods awkwardly to me and I roll my eyes at him in return. "Where's this war machine then? Who's going to drive it?" I ask Tony, he snorts- literally. "Pepper, there's no freaking way I'm letting you in there. Rhodey will be in control." Tony replies laughing at my expression.

"I don't remember you having a wide range of swearwords, bitch." I reply, muttering the last word of course. "Stop acting like a old married couple!" Rhodey suddenly shouts in between us, I stare at Tony as his wonderful blue eyes glare back at me- shit. I really have fallen for him, even Rhodey notices that I'm not glaring at Tony, but I do- and he does a double take, crap- Rhodey's on to me.

"Introducing- War Machine!" Tony shouts playfully, I try not to squeal with excitement as I see a six foot suit of armour walk up to us, it has every weapon freaking imaginable- it's like something shield would have, I need to try that freaking machine. I look over to Rhodey and find that his mouth's dropped, I snigger as I notice Tony smirking again, doesn't he know any other facial expression?

"Tony... you've got to let me try that!" I whisper, but he doesn't hear me and I am sort of glad, I hadn't meant to say that allowed in the first place. Far out, we really are the perfect couple- my need to have something upgraded and Tony's imagination. Even so, I need to trust Dante, I can't let my feelings get in the way of my mission- especially if it's to befriend Stark.

_**Will Pepper ever decide to let her feelings/true personality show? Has Rhodey actually figured it out? Why does Dante always know everything? Find out in next, next week's chapter! :-)**_

_**No flames please, River Potter... :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I'm back :-) Sorry for the long wait, I'm actually 'supposed' to be doing homework so if I get into trouble um… Can you guys make up an excuse for me? :D (Ps. There is gonna be a lot of swear words in this chapter)**_

_**I'm thinking of making a tumbler account for this story, so I can post pictures of what my OC's would look like etc, what do you guys think? Would you go on it/follow the blog?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man, if I did I would stop teasing the fans and get Pepper and Tony together already!**_

_**Tony's point of view**_

There I was, on a normal Saturday with absolutely nothing to do, no villains- no Rhodey. How was I supposed to waste my time now? I sigh with annoyance as I suddenly die in my game; I can cheat death in real life but I can't even win a video game? Come on!

"Tony. You're coming with me." Pepper suddenly says, I look up in shock wondering how she got in, but I still place my gaming device on my desk before following her; what was up with her? She isn't acting like herself, and I don't even know her real self, I know she's putting on an act; it bothers me a lot.

I notice she doesn't talk as we walk down the street, suddenly surrounded by random guys that try to kill us; surprised and shocked I stand still, I can't possibly change into Iron Man with my suit back at the armour, what I wouldn't do to have the power to control metal. We are so doomed. Suddenly Pepper's punching these guys to bits, one even begs for mercy before she knocks him out- what on earth is going on here? "Um, What was that?" I ask her in shock, she turns around and suddenly does my signature smirk- on her face.

"Come on Tony, are you clueless? Even Rhodey knows I like you, for a genius- you're stupid." She replies grinning, I'm speechless- does she mean like-like? Something's wrong, this can't be Pepper.

"Tony, please- I know it's been a week, but surly you understand me?" Pepper continues as she hugs me, I stiffen; something's wrong. "Where's Pepper?" I ask her again, she looks offended as she backs away, then her face suddenly turns into an unreadable expression.

I turn around and find another Pepper Potts standing right behind me. Crap, what is going on? And, how could I be so stupid to think Pepper is Pepper? Turning around again I see she's changed back into her '_normal' self. _"What's your name?" I ask her, wanting an actual answer this time.

"Madame Mask, you are easy to fool Tony Stark; way to easy to fool- get a grip on yourself before someone pretends to have trust in you and they fake it. (**Anyone besides me thinking of Gene?)** See you around." She says; and suddenly she's gone.

I'm left standing there awkwardly with Pepper as she tries to get answers out of me- but what if Madame Mask was telling the truth? Does Pepper actually like me in that way?

_**Pepper's point of view**_

"Tony! What on earth happened? Um… Are you ok? Tony?" I say as I swipe my hand in front of Stark's face, he doesn't move, crap- what am I supposed to do now?

"Pepper, you'll need to give me a shock!" I hear Tony whisper to me, I look around looking for any substance to scare him, nothing… "Tony, what do you mean?" I ask him again.

"A shock, I can't move!" He shouts motionless, I try to push all thoughts out of my head as I lunge towards him and smack my lips onto his. Shit. Our lips connect in a way that makes my skin burn near sunlight, and I can taste the scent of coffee in his breath, in an instant I run my hand through his messy dark black hair. Suddenly our lips disconnect as I try to steady myself from falling- Tony had pushed me away.

"Pepper freaking Potts what the fuck was that for?" He shouts at me livid, his face is a bright red; I think mine is to; I can't think. "You said you wanted a shock…" I whisper as I turn to walk away, all the way back to my house I can still feel the lingering glare from Tony's cold ice blue eyes. Fuck this, I just freaking kissed Tony Stark and he rejected me- (**Sorry for the language, but I did warn you!) **_beep, one new message…_

_"Pepper Potts, I can't believe you- you messed up your mission this badly! I am so disappointed in you." _Dante's voice echoes in my mind as I jump and fall face first onto my bed, he must have cameras- in my phone, there's no other freaking way he would know everything- I feel like an idiot.

"DANTE LEAVE ME FREAKING ALONE AND YOU CAN TELL NICK FURY I BLOODY QUIT!" I shout into my phone smashing it through the window breaking glass everywhere, there are probably more cameras everywhere but I know I got rid of the main one.

"Pepper? Someone's here to see you…" My 'Dad' says as he enters the room, he doesn't mention the broken glass. He doesn't even wait for my answer, a awkward looking Dante comes into the room and I snarl at him- what right does he have? I QUIT! "DANTE I QUIT! GET OUT!" I scream at him pulling my pillow over my face feeling the tears escape and vanish once they hit my blankets.

"Pepper, Pepper please- come on honey, trust me!" He says sweetly, I just roll over and stare at his green eyes which I feel like tearing to shreds. "You could have prevented that. Get out." I say calmly as he looks at me with the saddest expression he could ever conjure up on his evil face.

"Look, Dante- you played me. I know how it works! You can't trick me with the same thing I did to him!" I say screaming, he's not really nice- he's like Nick. A pretender.

"Pepper Anderson, this was never an act. I know with your teenager emotions, you are angry, upset and annoyed at Tony rejecting you- but this is no way to react to the situation." He says honestly. I feel like ripping him to shreds.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! NONE OF YOU DO! NO ONE EVER KNOWS ME! I'M JUST A STUPID GIRL WITH RED HAIR!" I yell at the both of them as I flee outside the apartment, no one follows me- no one cares, what did I ever see in Tony? Why did I always think Dante was a saint? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?

I find myself at Stark tower, and I smack myself on the head- how did I end up here? I go sit on the edge of the stairs wondering what to do with my life, I could continue school- but where?

"Pepper?" A deep voice full of surprise suddenly says, I stiffen and curl up in a ball, shit- it's Stark… The Stark!

"I'm sorry about before." I whisper not looking at his face, my first kiss with Tony freaking Stark and he rejected me.

"Oh, um- That's ok. I actually sort of enjoyed it anyway." He replies laughing, I look up in complete shock and see Tony's blue eyes looking into my hazel ones.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you- did you just say you enjoyed it?" I say, I can almost feel my voice crack mid-sentence.

"You didn't mishear me Pepper, but before I kiss you again- may I at least know your real last name?" He asks me with a crooked smile that makes my heart melt, wait- my last name? My real one? How did he- know?

"Anderson." I say desperate and confused, he smirks putting his hand around my waist pulling me closer to his chest, once again I can feel Tony's coffee flavoured breath press against my lips as his gorgeous blue eyes interlock with my own.

"Hello, Pepper Anderson- nice to meet you. I'm Tony Stark." He mumbles into my ear causing me to giggle, but that giggle is short lived as he presses his warm lips onto mine and I can feel the force between us, that wonderful heat comes rushing to my head as I close my eyes and run my fingers through his messy black hair. This time, this time- he doesn't pull away.

_**I bet a million dollars you guys didn't see that coming! Hehehe, don't worry just cause they are together; the story still continues! I'll try to write pre-written chapters so you guys don't have to wait so long for an update. **_

_**So please tell me what you think of the tumbler blog etc, if a lot of people agree with the blog I'll make one and post the link to the next chapter. Thank you for reading, No Flames please… Oh, also I changed my name to Mrs. Pepper Stark, for obvious reasons ;-)**_


	6. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey, I have the blog online now, but it's not on tumbler… But still you guys could comment if you want? please? It has all the pictures of the characters that I imagine them to look like, you guys can send me your own pics to and I can upload them… Also if someone finds a picture of Rhodey I would appreciate it cause I can't find one at the moment :-(**_

_**Blog: pepper anderson the doubleagent . weebly **_

_**(Remember to remove spaces please)**_

_**Also, for fan fic reviewers that don't have an account, you can also comment on my website without having to use an email! :D**_

_**Plus I'll be able to tell you guys when I'm going to update again on the weblog instead of updating an authors note cause we aren't actually allowed to…**_

_**I hope you have a great week please please check out my weblog? please? I'll update an extra long chapter next week if you do! Please? - Mrs. Pepper Star**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay, Here's Chapter Six, hopefully you guys are still reading my story, This chapter is just a filler since I didn't know what to write for you guys,**_

_**But I finally finished season two today but I won't give away any spoilers for those who haven't watched it yet! :D**_

_**- Mrs. Pepper Stark**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man**_

Ever since I finally let Tony know my real personality he hasn't stopped asking me questions, besides when I'm near Rhodey- but that's to be expected. I decided not to tell him.

"Favourite colour?" He asks me, I let out a sigh trying to sound half interested I answer suddenly catching myself of guard, I mean I suppose it's pink… So I tell him that, trying to keep my face neutral so he won't see through the half lie.

"You don't know do you?" He says half surprised, I just grimace at him and stare of into the distance. I know his, it's obvious really- red and gold. He looks at me strangely as if he's trying to understand me without speaking. He may be a genius, but that doesn't mean I can't block him out.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Rhodey suddenly says as he comes up to us on the school roof top, trying not to grin I just tell him something about science homework, causing him to annoy us with the History essay, I mean I know history is his favourite subject, but can't he find another hobby?

"Rhodey, shut up." Tony finally says half smirking, Rhodey gets offended in an

instant as he finally shuts up and turns around to stare in the distance like I was, but as usual with Tony's blue eyes wandering over me I can't seem to look away.

His messy black hair seems to somehow be even messier than normal for some reason, and the dark circles under his eyes clearly indicate that he didn't get any sleep last night.

"You didn't sleep?" I ask him, the silence is broken instantly.

"How could you tell?" He asks curiously, his face scrunches up in concentration; I can clearly see from the corner of my eyes that Rhodey is staring at me weirdly.

"Um, 101 for dummies, you have dark circles under your eyes." I say trying not to smirk as Tony's face turns into confusion.

"But still…" He says as if he doesn't believe me, suddenly Rhodey and Tony look at each other grinning.

"What are you guys doing?" I demand as they push me into the old roof toilets, they turn the lights of and I try to barge through the door and sigh with annoyance as I realise they are leaning on the door the other side.

Thank goodness for my training. I grab a small bomb out of my handbag grinning, I enter the code in to start the seconds, I roll it through the door to the entrance, it takes them minutes to realise what's happening.

"Tony…. What's the ticking noise?" I hear Rhodey whisper to Tony from outside, I take four steps back hoping they won't figure out the code. It seems like Stark is mumbling to himself, I groan realising my code was so easy, I stop myself from letting out a sigh when I realise it's letter coded.

"We'll let you out anyway." Tony mumbles as he opens the door, I stare at him in disbelief. There is no way he could have figured it out.

"Passcode was pretty simple…" He mutters running his hands nervously through his pitch black hair, I try not to smirk at Rhodey's confused face, failing desperately.

"What are you guys on about?" He finally asks, me and Tony exchange knowing glances while Rhodey tries to figure it out. "Oh… Pepper and Tony sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He says laughing.

"Really mature Rhodey." Tony replies instantly.

"What? It's true, I see it in your faces." He says casually, smirking at the same time. "No we haven't." Tony says firmly, but Rhodey still doesn't believe him.

"I'm going to go do extra credit, besides- it's last session." Rhodey says still smirking hugely, leaving us in a really awkward silence, which is nearly mocking us.

"So… That was awkward… Are we eventually going to tell him?" Tony asks sending me his famous crooked grin. "Eventually, yeah." I reply sending my own grin back at him.

"Hey, you know what's funny?" I ask him suddenly.

"What?" He replies quickly, "I haven't used one swear word today." I reply smirking at how oblivious he is.

"So… Do you normally say a lot?" He asks me trying to figure out my real personality.

"Yeah, my trainer- Dante, used a lot around me while I began my training, sort of caught on…" I confess, I wasn't proud of it.

"Hmm… Should I be jealous of this Dante?" He asks me, I search his eyes and he isn't joking. "Nope, just a friend- besides, he's not my type." I reply.

"Who is your type?" Tony asks smirking as he stands an inch closer.

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it? I like the genius' especially the hot ones." I state as I pretend to be checking him out.

"Your right, there is genius, but then there is Tony Stark genius!" Tony says as he accidentally places his hand on my but, and I step backward in shock.I say as I pull him into an awkward hug, he accidentally places his hand on my but, and I step backward in shock.

"What the hell?" I say in shock.

"Um… It was an accident?" He says nervously, sending the crooked grin I oh so love.

"Yeah right it was an accident!" I say innocently steeping forward and placing my lips on his neck slowly kissing downwards till I stop at his shoulder.

"I could get used to this." I hear Tony mutter as he quickly pecks me on my forehead before we start to walk home, I personally think I could get used to this as well.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Shout outs:**_

_**- Mothholder thanks for reviewing, sorry I couldn't find your actual account, but yes Tony still knows that Pepper is an agent! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**-Thank you Finny-Kun Goddess for reviewing every chapter :-)**_

_**- PercyKacksonLover14, I hope the image wasn't to realistic :-D But if you liked it maybe you'll like my Pepperony Drabbles story! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**-Thanks Guest for reviewing :-D**_

_**-SilverPedals14, Yeah I think you did comment on this story before cause for some reason I remember your username, thanks for reviewing :-D**_

_**Once again thank you to: Glam Glitter Girl, Marvel789, JessRobStar, Alice. Dreamer 15 and LadyYuuki16 thank you guys for reviewing :-D**_

_**I'm like tinkerbell! I need reviewers to continue writing hehehe, thanks you guys it means a lot to me when you review thank you! **_

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to upload, I just haven't had any inspiration for a while, and yeah; so if you guys have any ideas for my story I'd really appreciate them, thanks :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

I've spent a few days apart from Tony talking to Nick Fury personally, he understands my situation and he accepts it. Today is Tony's birthday, it's going to be perfect, Rhodey decided we are all going to pretend to forget his birthday, then surprise him with a birthday party with all his friends.

Finally reaching Tony's house after a long, long walk from my own I find him already standing next to the door, his blue eyes stare at me awkwardly as he leans on his front door.

"What?" He asks all of the sudden when I'm standing inch's away from him. "What are you talking about?" I ask cheekily, trying to forget the lists of swearwords I could possibly have stuck in my head.

He just smiles and pulls me into a hug, where I secretly smirk realizing he's actually remembered his own birthday and we haven't.

"So, we're going to Rhodey's house as normal right?" I say half smiling, he nods and a hint of disappointment comes across Tony's eyes, which I completely ignore grinning like a maniac. I grab his hand and race him to Rhodey's house, where he thankfully wins.

Once he opens the door he finds everything in complete darkness and I try not to smirk as he looks at me half scared.

"Pepper… What happened?" He asks me, I just shrug and turn on the lights, were a note is left on there kitchen bench and the floor is stained with fake blood, but only I know this; Tony think's it's real.

"Tony… What's going on?" I ask pretending to be scared as I hold his hand tightly as he reads the note.

"They've been captured. The person knows I'm Iron Man, They left a address."

"Well, let's go!" I say in a high pitched voice, he looks at me weirdly as he stuffs the note in his pocket and grabs his phone for directions, minutes later a yellow cab pulls up to Rhodey's house.

"Come on Pep. I promise they'll be safe." He tells me, I nod and follow him out to the cab, closing the door and showing a thumbs up to there window, where Happy is secretly watching for my signal, he nods just before Tony turns around.

"What are you looking at?" Tony asks me angrily, I widen my eyes half shocked before I quickly reply, "Sorry, I stared of into space for a moment…" I whisper as he just ignores my comment and holds the door open for me, I get in and whisper instructions to the cab before Tony sees me.

He finally gets in the cab and hands the driver instructions, but he just shakes his hands back at Tony and stuffs the directions back in Tony's hand. Relaxed I sit back in the seat enduring a fifteen minute awkward ride, where we end up at the science museum.

"Pepper…" Tony suddenly says in a rather accusing voice, I just shrug at him and follow him inside, I walk to the physics section of the science museum knowing it's Tony's favorite section in science.

_**Tony's point of view**_

I am fed up, it's my freaking birthday and no one remembers, then some random leaves a note, then we end up at the freaking science museum. What in the name of Isaac Newton is going on here, it's not often I swear, but seriously!

Suddenly everything's dark, I grab Pepper's hand half scared for a moment, only a moment and I would never tell anyone that. Then suddenly the lights came on and everyone I knew was circled around the table with a birthday cake in the shape of DNA, I am seriously going to murder someone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!" They all shout grinning, then they stare downwards at me and Pepper, I look down and realize I'm still holding her hand. I instantly let go as Happy hugs me.

"H-A-P-P-Y I can't B-R-E-A-T-H!" I have shout as he hugs me even tighter, he lets go smirking as suddenly I feel a sort of hat being placed on my head.

_**Pepper's point of view**_

I stand in front of Tony grinning, he looks at me weirdly as I continue to grin like a freak, I had placed a tiara on his head, since he's always such a drama queen, finally Rhodey takes over and starts laughing at him making Tony even more confused.

I try not to blush as red as a tomato as I realize he actually sort of looks cute in it, as I stare for longer my blush becomes deeper and I have to go stare at Mrs. Rhodes who is treating Tony like a baby, Rhodey manages to distract her as Tony catches my eyes, his light blue ones staring deep into my hazel eyes.

Suddenly his arm is wrapped around my waist and he's pulled me closer, our lips lock together as his lips fall in sync with my own.

"TONY STARK, get of her!" Roberta suddenly screams, our eyes open at the same time, he winks as he ends the kiss but still keeps his hands wrapped around my waist.

"You know guys, next time you want to trick me, don't use tomato sauce as fake blood." Tony says rather loudly as Happy groans, obviously sad that Tony's figured it out.

"Well Tony, maybe if you weren't such a smart jerk, maybe we would be actually able to surprise you." Rhodey says as he and Tony do this weird friendship handshake. I just sit back and watch the rest of the party unfold, it's small, but it's nice.

_**Okay guys, I'm really sorry that chapter sucked. I'm really out of ideas and like I've got so much homework so I'm going to say this, From now on I won't write on a deadline, cause I'm sure you guys would rather read a good chapter than read a bad one, so from now on I will only upload the good chapters and it might take more than a week, so sorry and thanks for reading :-D Also if you guys could please check out my Pepperony Drabbles story? Please?**_

_**From Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


	9. Author's Note 2

_**Hi guys, I'm seriously sorry for not updating. I suppose I don't have a real excuse. I'm going to be taking a break from Fan Fiction for a while considering it's school and I just have to much homework to update often enough. That and I have a crush, so I get extra distracted in class. I hope you guys understand, I'll try to update before December! :-)**_

_**From Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Do you guys even still remember me? I hope you do, it seems my inspiration has just vanished, and vanished with it my writing, but still. Here is a new chapter, written just for you, and yes I've still got that dumb crush on the guy at my school, but I should concentrate on other important things like my writing, anyway; enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Iron Man**_

_**Dedicated to Glam Glitter Girl**_

"You know Peps, ever sine my birthday you have been obsessed with that Ipod." I hear Tony say through my loud music, coming out of my day dream I realize Moves like Jagger has started playing, I realize it's so like Tony I laugh out load.

"Pepper, please stop ignoring me! Please?" Tony says begging, sighing I take out my earphones and stare into his blue eyes. "Come on Pepper! You have to do something with your life, like get a part time job?" Tony asks smirking.

"Tony freaking Stark, I am a agent, I do not need a part time job. I have all the money I could possibly need to secure my future." I say, he seems to move closer to where I am standing, and his messy black hair seems to be even scruffier today.

"Don't you use a comb?" I say as his eyes seem to be centimeters apart from mine.

"I thought you liked it this way, but yes- I do use a comb, it's natural honey, it's all natural." Tony says giving me that half smile which still makes my heart miss a beat.

"I'm taking you to a club. Come on, it's seven, we can go in around an hour when it's dark." I say instantly grabbing his arm and dragging him to his room where I search his cupboard for anything suitable.

"How will we get in? I'm not even eighteen yet Pepper, never mind you." He says awkwardly while staring at me going through his clothes.

"Here, wear this. I'll just get my bag and change into my own clothes in the bathroom." I say throwing him a clean white shirt and jeans, with a leather jacket.

"Why on earth would you have that kind of clothes in your bag?" Tony asks me astonished. "Hey, I am a agent, what would I be without my gear?" I answer him giving him my own smirk as I slam his door behind me.

I grab my pink backpack and enter the nearest bathroom where I lock the door and change into a singlet and a see-through beaded top, as well as my black skirt which stops to around my knees. I put my high-heels on and attempt to walk in them, thankfully my balance is excellent- so it doesn't look like I'm faking.

Adding mascara and lip gloss to my face I pack everything back up into my pink bag making sure to grab the handbag I seem to have packed inside the pink bag, which seems to be black with silver beads, which is wear I place my phone and Ipod, and notice Dante seemed to have slipped me to Id cards, one for Tony and Me, sneaky bastard, ah well, it has come in handy.

"Tony, I'm ready, are you?" I say as I unlock the bathroom door and close it gently behind me where I hear an instant wolf whistle.

"My my, what do you carry in that bag of yours?" He asks grinning.

"What's up with you? Aren't you nervous breaking into a club? Under-aged?" I ask surprised at his easiness.

"Well, I'm a billionaire. I can easily pay off a few black marks, but that's not the point. What about you?" He asks smirking.

"Let's just say I know my way around, Dante was a clever one." I say giggling at Tony's expression.

_Later at the entrance of the club 'The Black Swan'_

"The Black Swan? Really Pepper?" Tony says moaning as we line up with the rest of the people who are waiting to get inside, there seem to be all sorts, tattoos, piercings, normal, gay, anything goes here; no one looks oddly at us, in fact, when I handed over my and Tony's Id, the guy didn't even check it twice. We were very lucky tonight, very lucky.

"Dance Floor? Or get drinks first?" Tony asks as we walk past a disco area with lots and lots of people dancing, it seems to be hard to even walk around in this place.

"Drinks. Then dance." I mutter grabbing out our Ids once again and passing them to the bar person who looks at them closely but then just nods and gives them to us.

"Hey Hon, haven't I seen you before from somewhere?" The guy at the counter asks me.

"Maybe, I used to come here with Dante. I'd like a shot please, as for this guy- mmm… Give him a gin, I don't think he can handle much else." I say grinning as the guy nods.

Soon he comes back with our drinks and I pay him the right amount, Tony grabs his drink while I hold my small glass wondering what I'm playing at. Drinking it all at once the fluid goes into my mouth creating a warm sensation around my neck.

Leaving it at the table the guy seems to have noticed and brought me another one instantly, while Tony still hasn't touched his.

"What? Tony doesn't drink?" I say stupidly as I flush another shot down, I seem to lose count after a while, but it feels nice, not having to worry about anything.

"Pepper, I don't think this was such a good idea." He says with a worried expression as soon as I've at least had my fifth shot, I stop knowing if I'd continue at that rate, with that source, I could end up in hospital.

"Hey, can I please get a beer here?" I ask the guy who nods, and passes me a beer, which this time I slowly drink, sip by sip. It has a bitter taste, but it cools me down.

"Tony, you're so freaking hot right now, you know that?" I say slurring my words as I continue to chug to beer, finishing it I toss it on the counter.

"Madam, that will be around twenty dollars please." The man asks, I grab my purse and hand him a thirty. "Keep the change." I say grinning, he smiles gratefully as he leaves us alone for good.

"Pepper, you don't seem right to me, let's get out of here." Tony tells me grabbing my hand.

"Tony, I want you. I need you." I say furiously as I place my hands around Tony's neck, pulling our bodies closer together, finally being able to smell Tony's scent.

I pull him into a full forced kiss, which still feels brilliant even though I can't feel or hear anything around me, soon his hands are on my waist as my eyes suddenly feel very heavy and they soon close where I see nothing, only darkness.

_Tony's point of view_

Breaking the kiss I realize she's fallen asleep, having to keep a even harder hold on her as I search her purse thankfully finding her phone where I search through her contacts hoping to find someone that wouldn't judge us. That is when I pressed dial.

"Pep? Why would you be calling me at this hour?" I hear a strange voice say stunned I try to form words.

"Hello, this is Tony. Who am I speaking to?" I finally ask.

"Dante, why'd you phone me on a work night?" Apparently Dante responds into the phone, the name annoys me greatly as jealousy pours over me, but at this moment I know Pepper is more important that any stupid feelings.

"Look, she dragged me into a bar, had to much to drink. I'm sober, but I can't keep holding her for long, not to mention she could go into a coma sleeping like this, can you please help us without telling our parents?" I say in a rush shifting the weight from my left foot to my right, realizing it's very hard to hold Pepper and talk on the phone at the same time.

"Okay, calm down. I'll be on my way. Five minutes most, try to get outside in an open area, avoid talking to other people, where are you?" Dante says helpfully.

"The Black Swan, I know you would have heard of it." I say quickly into the phone.

"Why there of all places. That one night, with Pepper. Ah, now I realize. Ok, be there soon." Dante says ending the call, the words echo into my head, that one night with Pepper, and how Pepper wouldn't quit mentioning how Dante and her used to come her. What exactly had happened on that 'one' night?

Realizing I wasn't able to move, and hold Pepper, I signal to the bar guy who comes up to me instantly.

"Sir, would you please help me carry this Lady outside? She got a bit to much into her system, we have someone coming to pick us up." I say in a posh tone hoping he won't recognize who I am, he seems not to as he nods and holds Pepper from her arms, as I hold her from her waist as we carry her up the flight of stairs where we finally get out into daylight.

A car comes up to us as I see a man who looks very familiar. He gets out of the car as soon as it's parked and takes over from the bar guy who goes back into the bar looking smug.

"Nice to finally meet you Tony Stark, but I wasn't expecting it to be like this." Dante says as we mange to seat her in the car, and put on her seat belt, I jump into the passenger seat while Dante starts up his car.

"Dante, what did you mean by that one time?" I ask instantly as the car starts up making the whole car shake as it moves onto the road heading down street after street.

"It was a long time ago, she got drunk- like this. She thinks she can hold the liquor, but she can't. She had kissed me full on, with tongue. I had felt nothing for her at the time, and still don't- she never remembered it when she woke up the next day."

"Well Dante, she did. Or at least she remembers coming here with you." I say as we come up to well a house really, I do not know where we are.

"Oh, but that's not the point. I need to know, do you love her? Or are you playing around with her?" Dante asks pulling up a two-storied house.

"Dante, I am in love with her. I promise my life I would never hurt her, but where are we?" I say as I hear no sound of snoring coming from the back of the car.

"My house, you guys will need to stay here until Pepper is feeling better, it's my orders, I'll sort out your parents." Dante answers smirking.

"You know Dante, you're an alright guy." I say smiling at him.

"Well Stark, you're an ok kid." He says smirking slightly.

"Aw, It's so nice to see my favorite men in the world getting along." I hear a cheerful voice say, making me nearly jump.

"What? How long where you awake for?" I say annoyed looking into Pepper's hazelnut eyes.

"Long enough Tony." She replies smiling as she leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, but the scent of alcohol still lingers on her breath.

"Stay awake Pepper, you're still drunk." I say as I get out of the car and open her door for her, thankfully she seems to be able to walk by herself, but she still insists that it's necessary for me to place my hand around our waist as I walk her up to Dante's house.

"I know you will take good care of her kid, you'd have my blessing any day." Dante whispers into my ear, I look at him surprised trying to figure out what he means, but I'm soon interrupted by Pepper who hands her cellphone to me.

"TONY STARK, WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?" I hear Roberta yell from the opposite side of the phone, cringing I throw the phone over to Dante who catches it just in time as he winks at me as soon as he starts talking to Mrs. Rhodes.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah Tony?" She replies eagerly.

"I am never ever going to let you forget this." I say grinning as our eyes meet, her face instantly blushes, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her, and maybe, I'll be able to figure out what Dante meant. One day.

_**Hi once again, so, could it all be coming to an end? With a mention of a wedding already? Or maybe a surprise will come a bit to early, who knows. Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it I tried to make it extra long than normal, since I haven't updated for like a month, please please don't kill me! Any suggestions on what should happen next? And yes, there personality's are changing because they are growing wiser, as for Pepper- well, maybe Tony has something to do with it. **_

_**Please Review Maybe? I'll understand if you don't. No Flames Please.**_

_**From Mrs. Pepper Stark…. 3**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! Don't kill me? Please? I did say I'd update before December! So, here is your next chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man**_

"Look Mrs Rhodes, Pepper dragged me in there. I'm trying to be as honest as possible, Dante is a old friend of Peppers, please just calm down." I say as I sit in room with Dante, Mrs Rhodes, Pepper and Rhodey.

"A club? At your age! Dante, a old friend? He looks like he's half my age! As if I'd believe you Tony, off all people! Skipping classes, getting James into trouble- Honestly, I expected better off you." Mrs Rhodes says giving me a doubtful look.

"Mrs. Rhodes, I am a old friend- Just ask Mr. Potts." Dante says smirking.

"People always excepted better off me, I'm sorry if I'm not Howard. I'm me. We aren't the same person." I spit out furiously, her face changes so drastically I wish I could take back my words.

"Stark. How dare you say that! I know you're not Howard! That isn't the point I'm trying to make! The point I'm trying to make is the fact that you could do a lot better than you are doing now, and that means studying, not skipping classes, and Never, ever go to a club again while you're under this roof. You understand?" She hisses at me.

"Yes Mrs. Rhodes, sorry Mrs, Rhodes." I stammer as her black eyes glare right back at me, it's almost as if she's trying to make a whole go through me.

"You're grounded. Both off you. Pepper, I'll be calling your Dad, I'm sure he'll be very disappointed in you. As for you, Mr. Dante, I suggest you stay away from my family, epically Pepper- whatever 'friendship' you may have, it's not a good one." She says with clearly lots of thought, Dante just nods and leaves the room with Pepper as Rhodey stands there with his mouth hanging open.

"Rhodey, you are to follow him twenty four seven, if he steps out of line once- you come right to me, do you understand?" Mrs. Rhodes says, James just blinks but then nods, and grabs my hand pulling me to his bedroom. As soon as it's silent he glares at me.

"GIVE ME ANSWERS NOW!" Rhodey screeches, I try not to smile as I realize how much he's like his mother.

"Look ok, we where bored, she found fake ids- dragged me into a club, she got drunk, kissed me, passed out, we went to Dante's and now we are here." I say smirking as he crosses his arms.

"Where on earth did you get fake ids from?" Rhodey asks me.

"Let's just say… Pepper has a lot of sources." I tell him back grinning.

"Fine, I believe that. But there's no way I'm letting Iron Man go out." He says in a forced tone smirking right at me. That's when I crash.

"Are you serious? Who is going to save the town? Honestly Rhodey!" I blurt out as he just smirks, suddenly his phone beeps.

"Looks like I have a job now, see you later buddy, have fun!" Rhodey says slamming my door shut and locking my door from the outside, what next? Locks on windows?

I fall his bed and grab my phone and press the speed dial number.

"Hello?" Pepper says.

"It's me. I'm locked in Rhodey's room, can you come get me?" I say into the phone but all that comes is silence.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore Tony." She says cutting the phone, I sit there dumbfounded. She just admitted to me she wanted me, yeah sure while drunk, but seriously? Was this how it works? Get your girl drunk, she blurts out her feelings and you're finished?

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't apologize properly to Pepper until Mrs. Rhodes lets me off the hook, and Rhodey's being Iron Man until then, I'll never get to my lab and the only source of communication I have is my watch and phone. Then it hits me, oh boy- I sure know what I'm going to do. Even if this plan has risks, I'm willing to give it a go.

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I wonder what Tony has up his sleeves? Well, Let's find out next week! Hehehe :-)**_

_**~ Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


End file.
